


Disaster Strikes (A Be More Chill group chat fanfic)

by currently_newsies_trash



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Male Homosexuality, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currently_newsies_trash/pseuds/currently_newsies_trash
Summary: Basically the SQUIP squad gets a gc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heere's a guide 4 u:  
>  **Gayming101** : Michael  
>  **JeremyQueer** : Jeremy  
>  **Pinkberrygurl** : Chloe  
>  **I'mLohstInYourEyes** : Brooke  
>  **#GossipQueen** : Jenna  
>  **Bich** : Rich  
>  **Totally_boss** : Jake  
>  **WhatIsTheQuestion?** : Christine

_**JeremyQueer** added **Gayming101, Pinkberrygurl, ImLohstInYourEyes, #GossipQueen, Bich, Totally_boss,** and **Whatisthequestion?** to a group chat_

_**JeremyQueer** named the group chat **SQUIP squad**_

_**WhatIsTheQuestion?** renamed the group chat **Friends ^w^**_

**Gayming101** : Christine you are precious

**#GossipQueen** : Wtf??

**Pinkberrygurl** : Yea what the hell guys

**JeremyQueer** : What?

**Bich** : The chat, you dumbass

**JeremyQueer** : Well, I mean, I guess we just haven't talked much lately??

**Totally_boss** : dude we talk like everyday

**JeremyQueer** : w/ever, I guess that I just wanted a group chat of all of us? Idk

**#GossipQueen** : anyways, what the fuck's up with these nicknames? Mine's obvious ^w^

**Totally_boss** : I'm totally boss. Is there anything else to say?

**Bich** : You sure are~

**Totally_boss** : >////< chLOE YOUR TURN

**Pinkberrygurl** : Hell no, I wanna see this shit!

**ImLohstInYourEyes** : Can I go?

**Totally_boss** : PLEASE

**ImLohstInYourEyes** : Ok! Chlo normally seems lost in my eyes, and my last name is Lohst, so I thought it fit! ;3c

**Pinkberrygurl** : ;3c

**Gayming101** : you girls are so gay

**ImLohstInYourEyes** : like your one to talk.

**Gayiming101** : it's **you're, and you've got a good point. Christine, your turn.

**Whatisthequestion?** : Don't you get it?

**Bich** : No

**Totally_boss** : No

**ImLohstInYourEyes** : No

**Pinkberrygurl** : No

**#GossipQueen** : No

**Heereishere** : No

**Gayming101** : yep

**WhatIsTheQuestion?** : Help me out, Michael.

**Gayming101** : "To be, or not to be; that is the question." She's making a joke by saying that she forgot the question.

**JeremyQueer** : Oh ok

**#GossipQueen** : that makes sense

**#GossipQueen** : hey Jeremy, what about your name?

**Totally_boss** : Jeremy, you're Queer?

**JeremyQueer** : Yea

**Bich** : Why didn't you tell us this?

**JeremyQueer** : I thought you already knew??

**JeremyQueer** : Anyways, Rich's turn

**Bich** : Bisexual + Rich = Bich.

**Totally_boss** : that's not.. That doesn't make sense.

**Bich** : Yes it does

**Gayming101** : OMG!!

**ImLohstInYourEyes** : He's gonna blow in 3,

**Bich** : 2,

**JeremyQueer** : 1.

**_Gayming101_  ** _renamed the group chat_ _**IM SO PROUD OF US!!!**_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the Squad talks about LGBTQIA+ stuff, superheroes, and shit hits the fan. Also, this chapter is both texting and real life, so yea.

_**Gayming101** >>> **IM SO PROUD OF US!!!**_

**Gayming101** : HOLY FUCK

 **Gayming101** : OUR GROUP

 **Gayming101** : IS ENTIRELY

 **Gayming101** : QUEER

 **JeremyQueer** : Mich, we already knew that...

 **ImLohstInYourEyes** : Yeah we knew that

 **Gayming101** : WELL, ITS NEWS TO ME!!

 **Bich** : Relax with the all caps, we get it, you're excited.

* * *

Michael was practically bouncing with excitement. They could be fucking superheroes! A group entirely of Queers who just so happen to be friends and fight haters? That shit is IDEAL! They could take down Marvel! Don't get him wrong, he loves Marvel, and he always will, but a team of their power could take on the world! He could tell that the others in the chat were confused, so he decided to tell them his plan.

* * *

 

_**Gaming101** _ _> >> _ _**IM SO PROUD OF US!!!** _

**Gayming101** : Let's be heroes! We can be a group called "The Queer Squad" or something! We'll fight crime and get rid of haters!

 **JeremyQueer** : Michael, calm down.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm feeling lazy so this chap is half finished. I'll update later.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this shitty mind child of mine coming from like 5:00 a.m. a week ago


End file.
